Conventionally, signals associated with data stored on media (e.g., hard disk) are processed by a receiver in a feed forward system. For example, the input signal read from storage media can be input in a detector and the outputs of the detector can be input into the decoder. The outputs of the decoder can then be used for further processing in the effort to successfully decode the signal read from the media. In some feed forward systems, an error signal is used to perform corrections or adjustments. It would be desirable if new techniques for generating error signals could be developed, for example, in iterative decoding systems.